What Do You Want, My Love?
by c0da
Summary: Axel wakes to a sleeping Roxas, and hes horny. hehe. Yaoi: dont like it, dont read. rated M for a reason. bad ending.. kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Heart, told from Axel's POV, yaoi: don't like don't read, dedicated to my best friend: Larissa 3 i apologize for my fail at 'proper' formating and spelling.

Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty.  
>He's sleeping face was so cute, so innocent and..,vulnerable. I was staring so intently. "You know it's rude to stair." His voice startled me, for I was lost in his face. "Well I can't help that you're so damn cute." I couldn't help but smile, I leaned down to kiss the crouch of his neck. He chuckled softly. "I got to go get ready shfor work." as I tried to get up from our bed, I soon found a pair of small, pale arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Do you have to go?" He was so cute when he whined. I quickly turned to face him and smiled. I suddenly pounced on him so I was straddling him and his arms pinned under mine. "I guess I could call in sick today." We both smiled as I leaned down to kiss those sweet pink lips. I slowly removed my right hand from one of his wrist and ran it down his chest till I found a hard pink nipple. "Nyaa-ahh" "Did that feel good?" Breaking from our heated kiss, I dragged my tongue down his neck and chest till it found the other nipple. With my right hand still playing with his left one, I slowly started nibbling and flicking my tongue across the hard nub. "Ah-ahh, harder, bite harder!" He brought his index finger down to his lip and bit it seductively. It was so fucking hot, I thought i could've cum right then and there. "As you wish, my love" I had a devilish smile and his muscles tightened in pleasure under his smooth, milky skin. I slowly slide my teeth down to his nipple and ran my tongue over it then suddenly talking it in my mouth sucking on it. "Ah-ah, Nyaa! Ahh" his moans were unbelievably sexy. "I'm sorry," my voice was laced in sarcasm, "did I hurt you?" "No, it felt so good, I fucking love it." he was completely serious. "I swear, you a fucking pain fedish" "I denie nothing" his face was covered in the words 'fuck me as hard and as deep and fast as you can go' " I smirked at him with lustful eyes. I slowly put my face next to his ear and whispered, "Roxas, do you want me fuck you till you can't walk straight for a week?" licking the shell of his ear, I slowly run my hand down to the waistband of his tight, cute as fuck, baby blue speedo-styled underwear, I cupped my hand lightly placing it on the tent that had developed in his crouch. Arching his back into the bed and thrusting into my hand, he stared at me with naughty smokey eyes, "you know exactly what I want Axel."<p>

End of chapter 1 Me: Ohhh I know, I'm bad x)  
>Axel: Goddamn it, I liked where that was going!<br>Roxas: Umm.. What! Im right here! And why do I sound like a whiny slut!  
>*me and Axel both look at Roxas* Me: Because it ls my story, And. It's . Hott.<br>Axel: *smirks* And you kind of are... I like it! xD Me: *bows sarcastically* your welcome. Lawlz.  
>Review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feeling.  
>"Nyaa-ah-ahh! Axel!" "Feel good baby?" With our naked bodies pressed against each other,<br>I could feel his erection getting harder undeneith my hand. Pumper furiously, he's moans were pouring out of his sexy lips. "You always know where to touch me" breathing heavy, his words slid off his tounge. "That's because this is mine" squeezing slightly harder on his erect member. "Ahh!" He loves pain, it's kind of weird, yet I get so turned on by it. Placing both of his hands on my face, he slowly pulled me down slightly, and wispered in my ear. "Take me." Ignoring part of his demand, I moved down his body till I was resting between his legs. With my hands still placed on his chest, rubbing and pinching his hard, pink nipples, I began playing with his cock. Running my tounge down his shaft, and flicking it across the tip. "Don't be afraid to hurt me a-ahh little" he whined. I just smirked at him slightly, engulfing the entire thing in my mouth, sucking harder and harder. Gliding my tounge from his crouch up his stomach, to his neck. Biting and sucking on the tender area, my hand found its way down to his balls. "Nyaa-ah, squeeze them, it feels good" "Like this?" I asked sarcastically, squeezing his balls slightly harder. "Ahh-ahh, yes" He so intensely, throwing his hands behind his head pulling his hair in pure pleasure. "Axel, stop teasing me damn it.., TAKE ME!" arching his back off the mattress, screaming- for I was still playing with his testicles. I released my grasp on them, then as he fell to the bed, I grabbed hold of his side and flipped I'm over on his stomach.

End of chapter 2 


End file.
